


Cas-Chan In The Snow; A Yandere Prequel One-Shot

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Yandere!Cas 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Castiel is literally insane, Castiel needs therapy, Castiel-centric, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Crazy Castiel, F/M, Human Castiel, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocent Anna, Innocent Dean, Jealous Castiel, Killer Castiel, M/M, Mentioned perscription drugs, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Castiel, Prequel, Senpai Dean, Senpai Notice Me, Snow, Snowball Fight, Stalker Castiel, Stalking, Violent Thoughts, Yandere Cas, Yandere Castiel, seriously, thoughts of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: Castiel’s eyes fluttered open slowly, hands groping blindly for the doll somewhere on his bed. He shivered and brought the blanket up to his shoulders. It was abnormally cold.Oh, yes. It’s snowing.In which Dean and Anna have a day in the snow, Castiel wondering what it would be like to get his sister out of the way of his and Dean's relationship.The Christmas-themed prequel of Yandere.





	

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open slowly, hands groping blindly for the doll somewhere on his bed. He shivered and brought the blanket up to his shoulders. It was abnormally cold.

Oh, yes. It’s snowing.

He sat up in bed and looked out his window, seeing white crystals falling gently onto the ground already layered in a few inches of flakes. He jumped out of bed and began putting on his clothes; Dean would be going outside with his brother to make snowmen. That was when he heard Anna call out for their mother.

“Mom, where are my snow boots? Dean’s coming over to make snowmen and stuff!” Castiel froze halfway through getting on his special, padded trench coat for cold occasions. He looked down at his feet and blinked rapidly, thinking of a plan. He needed to account for all the factors; would Sam be coming? Would his _family_ be coming? Would Dean even know to acknowledge him? Too many opportunities for things to go wrong.

He’d have to miss out.

But on such a golden opportunity? He grit his teeth and nodded once, making up his mind. He’d do it.

Castiel raced around, getting ready for the day, bursting into the kitchen, panting. “Castiel, is something wrong?” Naomi, his mother, asked. Castiel shook his head and smiled.

“I’m just excited,” he said quickly, looking to Anna. She sat in the adjacent living room, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, sipping on it as if she were still freezing - she was already in her snow gear. Anna turned to look over her shoulder and smiled.

“Hey, Castiel.” With that she went back to what she was doing, picking up her phone and dialing, Hester’s voice greeting her. Naomi set down a steaming cup of hot chocolate of his own on the counter for him.

“Remember to take your pills,” she said cheerily, as if they weren’t a serious matter. Well, at least she was still oblivious to the fact that he hadn’t been taking any for a while. He hummed to himself as he went over to the cabinet, pulling out his pill bottles and carefully making sure not to be caught as he played his little game, tossing the pills into the garbage disposal one by one. A blue one hit the rim of the drain and he winced, but Naomi heard nothing. He happily put the bottles away and began to drink down his hot chocolate.

Then he saw the black Impala pull into the already de-snowed driveway.

Castiel hurriedly ducked behind a wall to the living room, standing on the first few steps of the stairs. No one seemed to question his strange behavior as Anna shot out of her seat, putting her mug on the coffee table and going to the door. Castiel peered past the wall and saw as she flung the door open, launching into Dean’s arms.

“Woah, Anna, I don’t even have the snow off!” Dean laughed. Anna giggled and they embraced for a moment before Dean smiled that beautiful smile Castiel adored, shaking his head like a dog to be rid of the stray snowflakes that landed in his hair. Castiel would love to be the one to stand there and adore him, how his cute pointed ears were red near the top, his cheeks were dusted with blush from the cold, how his hands must’ve been freezing from lack of gloves to ward against the weather.

Castiel wanted to be the one to hold those hands and warm them with his own.

Castiel scowled when they shared a kiss, Dean greeting Naomi before looking around. “Hey, where’s your little brother? I wanna say hi.” Castiel became paralyzed. Dean… _knew_ … he existed?

“I don’t know where he went,” Anna said with a frown. Castiel’s foot poked past the wall and Dean chuckled.

“Hey, Cas. Is that you?” Castiel’s face grew hot and he contemplated whether it was better to flee or go out. He started humming softly to calm his nerves.

“Hello, Dean,” he said after a moment. Dean flashed a smile and returned the greeting, going back to Anna a second later. Dean actually _knew_ he was alive. His hand trembled slightly but he willed it to stop. He couldn’t blow this chance. He stepped out from his hiding place quietly, fortunately no one noticing, as Dean and Anna decided they’d go out into the snow. They raced out the door, Anna scooping up a snowball and light-heartedly tossing it toward Dean, hitting him in the chest. Castiel silently left the house, hiding behind a bush that sat on the front lawn, looking up past it.

Their laughing filtered through the air as the couple threw snowballs and hid, Anna ducking behind a tree and gathering snow. Before she could do anything, though, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, the snow that had landed on the tree above them coincidentally falling at that moment. They broke out into more loud laughter, Castiel smiling a little. Dean was so beautiful.

One day all that beauty would belong to him.

Castiel commenced production on a snow-figure as Anna and Dean started their own snowman, Castiel knowing exactly what he wanted to make. He created a mountain of snow about the length of his body, picking up a sharp stick that had fallen from the bush and carving out the shape. Circular near the top with low ripples for a head and hair, a torso, legs. “[It’s beginning to look a lot like _murder_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTKV91mDc7c),” he sang, attempting to make the snow victim look like Anna. He came up with a pretty good replica, first scratching out the eyes and then cutting open the mouth. In his head Anna was there, struggling and fighting. He raised the stick high in both hands, feeling the knife, and brought it down into her chest.

“Die! Die!” he shouted over and over, bringing the knife down repeatedly. Blood coated his hands and his arms, splattering onto his face and her eyes were wide, tearing up along with tracks of blood running down her cheeks, and he was about to thrust it into her heart and carve it out for Dean when-

“Hey, Cas?” Castiel’s labored breathing slowed and he looked over at Dean, one hand still on Anna’s chest and another with the knife raised up in the air. Dean looked at him with an eyebrow raised, glancing down to what was under him from what little he could see sitting under the tree in their front yard… Anna by his side. Castiel blinked a few times and looked down, the glorious image of Anna’s dead body changing back into a heap of snow with holes in it from where the stick had pierced its frozen flesh. He dropped the stick and struggled to get his heart rate back to normal, seeing it was only snow that was on his hands - now numb from lack of gloves - and his cheeks, chilling him to the bone. He dragged the back of his hand across his face, wiping away the snow, smiling nervously.

Without another word he dashed back inside, closing the door behind him with a bang. He was alone, leaning against the door with his hands to his chest. He closed his eyes and grinned, beginning to laugh. He was cackling to the point that he slid down the door and sat on the floor, holding his head in his hands and maniacally giggling. He finally stopped, brushing away a tear that had formed and looking past the windows, seeing Anna leaning against Dean’s chest and the pair talking casually. Now he knew what his goal was in life. Not only was it to gain Dean’s affections, but it was to destroy Anna.


End file.
